Corporal Punishment
by trekstar
Summary: What if things didn't quite happen before Archer had Reed put in the Brig as we were told in s4 ep15. Contains a relationship between two consenting men. Contains spoiler for the episode Affliction.


Captain Jonathan Archer slid the Mycrodyne coupler across his desk, where it was cautiously picked up by Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.

Reed kept his eyes on the coupler as he replied to the Captain's unasked question. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, sir."

Archer stood as he went to explain. "Only someone with security clearance of Alpha-4 or higher had access to the black box. That's just T'Pol, you and me."

Reed nodded, trying to avoid his commanding officers eyes. "I agree. It is... a bit of a mystery."

Archer did not believe him. "You're sure... that freighter was destroyed by Orion weapons?" Archer walked across the room so that his back was to Reed.

Reed risked a glance to Archer. Reed knew that Archer was not stupid, he was aware that Archer had found out what he had done; but no matter what, he could not tell his Captain the truth, so instead, he continued to lie. "There's no doubt."

Archer closed his eyes momentarily, feeling betrayed. He hoped that Reed would not continue to lie once the truth was spelled out to him. Turning to face Reed, he said "I asked T'Pol to double-check your analysis." Archer stood in front of him. Reed knew he had been found out. He prepared himself for court marshal. Not only had he betrayed his Captain, he had betrayed his family. "The Freighter was fired on by Klingon disruptors."

"With all due respect, sir, it must have been a mistake."

"I've seen the sensor logs." Archer snapped back.

Still hoping to get himself out of the hole he had dug himself into, Reed chose his next words carefully. "Someone could have tampered with them."

Archer turned his face away; he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted. The man he was currently talking to wasn't the honourable military man he thought he was. Using his eyes, he pleaded with the British man in front of him. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

Reed stood to attention. He had betrayed the trust of one of the few people he truly trusted, and the one man he cared for.

"Answer me, Lieutenant."

He met his Captain's eyes. "Respectfully, sir, I refuse to answer any more questions." He held out his hand, handing back the Microdyne Coupler he still held.

Archer went to take back the coupler, but instead grabbed Reed by the wrist and arm, pulling him close to him. "Malcolm." His subordinate must have heard the desperation in his voice. "I never would of believed that you of all people..."

As Archer had pulled him close, he felt his stomach churn, not knowing what his Captain was going to do to him. His breath caught in his throat, hoping.

Archer slowly pulled himself away, not knowing what to add.

He was about to walk over to the door and let the MACO on the other side escort Malcolm out, but another thought crossed his mind. _Malcolm_ is _a military man, from a military background; maybe words aren't enough, maybe I do need to be firmer with him._

Archer pushed Reed against the bulkhead, pushing his arm against the younger man's chest, his leg between the English legs of his tactical officer, pinning him against the wall.

"Malcolm, please." Archer begged. "Just tell me what the hell is going on. I don't want to hurt you." Archer licked his lips, the last sentence making his mouth go dry as he realised just how close he was to his muscular bridge officer. He shifted his leg slightly, adjusting to the awkward position. This slight movement drew out a soft moan from Reed's lips, so soft Archer almost missed it, almost.

"Malcolm?" he asked gently.

Reed's cheeks flushed gently. "Captain, I...I..." What the hell could he say now? How could he tell Jonathan the feelings he had had for him since their first visit to decon together.

Archer had never heard Reed stutter before, it was cute. He moved his leg again, slightly more this time. He got just the answer he was hoping for; Reed moaned again, louder this time.

 _Shit!_ It was amazing hearing those sounds, the only trouble was, it was causing Archer's blood to pool south. He moved his arm away from Reed's chest and replaced it with his own chest. Archer started breathing heavily, his eyes darting from Malcolm's pleading eyes, to his plumb lips. The position they were in now meant that their lips where mere millimetres from each other. Jonathan tilted his head, causing the two men's lips to brush. Malcolm's eyes fluttered close, his breath caught as he took the initiative and kissed the man pinning him to the wall. Jonathan moaned into the kiss as he felt a strong muscle push against his leg. Jonathan nearly lost it; it took all of his mental strength not to throw Malcolm onto his desk.

"Mal..." It was all he could manage before his hands started to enjoy the feel of the younger man's toned arse clenching as his body started to control him.

"Jon... You have no idea how long I have wanted this."

Archer pulled the smaller, yet stronger, man closer to him, enjoying the feel of their crotches rubbing together.

Archer had to stop, he knew he did. He had to think of his ship. For all he knew, Malcolm was working with the Klingons.

He took half a step backwards. They were still close enough to each other that they could both feel how much the other was enjoying this situation, but not quite close enough to be able to easily repeat that sensual kiss they had shared.

"Please Mal, please. Just... just tell me what going on," Archer begged.

Malcolm turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to fight off the bitter sting of tears that threatened to escape. "Fuck you."

Archer slammed himself back against his officer, careful to place his hand over Reed's ever growing erection. "Oh Mal." His voice was thick with desire. "You don't know how hard it is for me to not throw you on the floor and fuck you senseless. But I need to think of my ship."

"Is that all this is, an attempt to get information out of me."

"Do you really think that that is all this is?" Malcolm could hear the disappointment in his captain's voice. "Can you really not tell how much I want you, how much I need you!" As he spoke, he gently gave his hand a squeeze. The result was instantaneous. Malcolm's moan almost sent Archer over the edge; he was, however, able to control himself enough to only slam his lips against those of his armoury officer. Malcolm's knees started to buckle which only resulted in Jonathan's hand pushing against him harder. Malcolm's hips bucked.

Archer reluctantly took a full step back, realising that this was going too far too fast. "Malcolm," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm... I'm sorry Sir." Reed hesitated before standing to attention.

Archer walked to the door intercom, his finger hovered over the button for a second before opening the door and stepping to the side and letting the MACO inside.

"Corporal. Lieutenant Reed's been relieved of duty. Escort him to the Brig and confine him."

Malcolm turned toward the door. He locked eyes with Jonathan for a second, begging for forgiveness, before leaving the room and being escorted to the Brig.


End file.
